


Intentions

by Warthrop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Pre-Altissia, spoiler for chapter 9 and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warthrop/pseuds/Warthrop
Summary: Time was a strange thing for Ardyn.





	

It was one of those days were the air was cold but not cold enough to make you freeze, where the sky was grey but the not so grey that it would appear depressing and the silence wasn‘t utterly and completely but there was always this faint whisper of the noise of cars, machines and people.  
Time was a strange thing for Ardyn. He had lived so long, weeks and months would feel like mere hours. His patience would often agitate those he had to work with his, his playful behavior earn him the scorn of those that wouldn‘t agree with his ways - a behavior which he adapted to escape the boredom, to feel more alive, a mockery of the other short-lived humans who probably couldn‘t fathom what he has been through, who can‘t imagine how it is to live hundreds of years, unable to die. But it didn‘t matter much to him what they were thinking. He had Iedolas‘ favor and that was all he needed to work towards his goal.  
Ardyn knew that his plan was cruel. The young prince, robbed off his throne, home and last family would have to sacrifice himself to gain the power to rid the world of the starscourge, the daemons which plagued mankind. But it was the only way. The only way for him to find an end. But to realize this Noctis would need to become the king of kings. He would need the drive to stop Ardyn with everything he has got, by every means possible no matter the consequences. 

The Accursed, as the Astrals named him, strode through the military base, watching the soldiers busying themselfs - or pretending to be busy, knowing their chancellor is currently around. The air smelled like oil and gunpowder, machines creaked as they were being operated. Everything was ready to assault Altissia when Lady Lunafreya would commune with the Hydrean Leviathan.  
Ardyn let out a deep chuckle thinking of the events to come. The Oracle has been Niflheims hostage since twelve years but never did she waver or falter under the pressure, always determined to fulfill her duty and calling. He had heard how sceptical she was when she got told that she was to be wed to Noctis but it was also obvious that she didn‘t mind this arrangement. They have been apart for twelve years but this seemed to have caused only a stronger bond between the two, the future king and the Oracle. And soon, finally, after such a long time, the two shall be reunited in Altissia again, facing the Hydrean together, prove Noctis worthy if her power. And Ardyn hat no intentions to stop Noctis from obtaining this power. But he also had no intention of letting Lady Lunafreya leave Altissia. Her beloved brother Ravus did everything he could to keep his sister save, a trait that was always so endearing to Ardyn. But he needed Noctis to be willing. Willing to fight Ardyn to the death. Willing to fight him as king of kings. And oh, hate and revenge were such strong motives.  
And what could possibly awaken these desires better than the death of the princes beloved?

Killing Noctis now would give him no satisfaction. If he truly wanted to doom this world he could get rid of him, Noctis would be unable to kill him and eventually falter in battle. But Ardyn longed after a battle against an equal, against someone worthy. And he had worked so long to achieve this goal. he knew, that Noctis needed his friends, he needed their support to go on, especially once Luna would be gone. And if that wouldn‘t get Noctis to use the Ring of the Lucii he would find other means. Ardyn needed him to use the ring since only with its power he would be able to stand a chance against Ardyn.  
Ardyn was excited for the outcome. If Noctis should triumph over him he would finally find peace, hundreds of years would finally find an end and he could rest, once and for all. And if Ardyn should triumph their star would drawn in the starscourge and Ifrit would have won at last, aided by the human tool who was supposed to rid the people of it. Splendid, truly splendid, he thought, laughing quietly to himself as he watched two soldiers maintaining an airship. They had no idea of the future that would lie ahead of them. They had no idea what catastrophe would hit their homes. They worked diligently towards their own demise and Ardyn couldn‘t help himself but smile in amusement about the absurdity of it.  
And it reminded him a little of himself. All those years ago when he was chosen to heal the humankind he would do everything in his might to ease the suffering of his people. He had the support of his friends and family and he took pride in that and his duty. It was an exhausting duty but never did he stop, knowing the importance of what he had to do. The gratitude of the people, the smiles, it was all worth the struggle. And he lost everything when they branded him the Accursed, robbed him of his throne, erased him from history, treated him like a mistake that should have never happened. Time went by and everyone he knew, everyone who knew _him_ would die and in the end noone remembered Ardyn Lucis Caelum. He had done his duty deliberately and with joy and in the end it was his own undoing. And now he was here, two-thousand years late bringing a catastrophe on the world in which he could only win.  
He would either find peace or win against the Chosen, bringing an eternal darkness. 

Ardyn fixed his hat as he strode towards his own airship, eyes set towards the grey sky. It was cold but he couldn‘t really feel it. The noise of the engine was but a whisper to him. Soon he would meet the prince again. And he would make sure that it was something Noctis wouldn‘t ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry for grammatical errors since I am not a native speaker. I wanted to get this out of my mind because I'm not completely conviced that Ardyn did what he did just to torment others. In the end, in my opinion, he could only win. 
> 
> \- N


End file.
